


The Fallen Warrior's Child

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant, Pregnant Reader, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, protective gadreel, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out your having Gadreel's baby.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Warrior's Child

“Please Daddy.” You beg as Gadreel pinches your swollen nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Not yet princess.” He whispers as he slides a finger into your dripping cunt. “Who do you belong to?” He asks as he adds a second finger. 

“You Daddy I’m all yours.” You whimper as he rubs your throbbing clit with his thumb. You feel your orgasm approaching quickly.

“Please Daddy need to cum.” You moan as he licks your nipple, nipping it carefully.

“Cum for me beautiful.” He commands as you explode all over his thick fingers. Your panting as he continues to work you through your orgasm.

“More Daddy.” You whisper as you catch your breathe.

“What do you want princess?” He smirks knowing exactly what you want.

“Your big cock. Need you to fill me up please Gadreel.” You know you have him as his breath catches when you moan his name.

“You know I like it when you call me daddy but I love when you use my name.” He groans as he bottoms out inside you.

“Move Gad. Please.” You beg. His big hands grip your hips tightly as he holds you down. His thrusts are hard and quick.

His lips attacked your neck in frenzied passion. He bites your neck hard and you know you’ll have marks in the morning. He loves marking up your body, letting everyone know your his.

“Daddy may I cum?” Your breathing is erratic and filled with need.

“Cum for me princess.” He orders. Your body shakes as you feel your orgasm racked through your whole body.

“Y/N!” He shouts as he shoots his warm cum inside your heated core.

He pulls out of you gently and wraps you in his arms holding you close to him. He trails soft kisses down your neck leaving marks as he goes.

“I love you Y/N” He whispers into your ear as his teeth gently tug your earlobe.

“I love you too Gadreel.” You mutter as your eyes close and you fall into your own world.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Six Weeks Later

 

You feel warm tears drip from your eyes as you glance at the test in your hand. You were away on a hunt with Sam and Dean when you finally realized you had missed your last two periods.

“Y/N! We’re back!” You hear your oldest brother, Dean shout. “We brought food.” Your stomach churns at the idea of even looking at food.

You accidently let out a muffled cry and you can hear your brothers approach the locked bathroom door. “Y/N/N you ok?” Sammy asks as he tries to open the door, rattling the handle.

“Yeah fine.” You choke out. You wipe away the stray tears. You knew nephilim were forbidden and were terrified of Gad’s reaction. 

“Let us in sweetheart!” Dean commands from the other side of the door.

You wipe away the tears and hide the test in your sweatshirt pocket. You open the door only to be met with Dean and Sam’s concerned looks.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks putting a hand on your shoulder. You collapse against your big brother and let all your tears fall.

When you finally stop crying Sam and Dean help you to a bed. “What happened?” Dean asks clearly pissed about someone hurting his baby sister.

“I-I can’t tell you.” You whisper shaking slightly. If they knew Cas would know and Gadreel would find out.

“Yes you can it’s all gonna be ok.” Sam soothes gently running a hand up and down your back.

“I,” You take a deep breath willing yourself to say the words. “I’m pregnant.” You mumble.

“Is it Gadreel’s?” Sam asks calmly while Dean paces back and forth across the shitty motel floor.

“Of course it’s Gadreel;s.” You say. You and Gadreel were soulmates you could never stomach the idea of anyone else touching you.

“Have you told him?” Sam asks.

“No. I have to go.” You say still in shock from the news. You grab your bag and reach for your clothes only for Dean to grab your hands. 

“No you aren’t leaving. We will help you. Whatever you want. You wanna keep it hell I’ll paint the nursery. We will keep you safe. Both of you.” He says pulling you to him. You wrap your arms tightly around his neck.

“Thank you. I wish I could tell Gad though.” You whisper.

“Y/N?” Gadreel calls as he appears in the motel room. “Do you need me?” He asks as you pull away from your eldest brother.

“Yeah can we have a minute guys?” You ask your brothers.

“Yeah we’re gonna grab a beer we’ll be back in a bit.” Sam says practically dragging Dean from the room.

“You might wanna have a seat.” You gesture to the bed and Gadreel looks at you with concern covering his face.

“Ok so um well,” You sit down next to Gadreel on the bed. “I’m pregnant Gad. We’re gonna have a baby.” You say hiccupping.

“Pregnant?” He chokes out standing up.

“Yeah.” You mutter wiping away tears.

He grabs you in his arms and twirls you around peppering your face in kisses. He sets you down gently before gripping you tightly and kissing your hair.

“I’m gonna be a dad.” He gasps.

“You’re not upset?” You were so worried he would walk away from you.

“Of course not. I will keep you and this baby safe. As long as I live.” He vows rubbing your back.

“What about the other angels?” You ask putting a hand on your belly.

“They will not touch this child, our child. I won’t allow any harm to come to you or our baby.” He promises as he captures your lips in a possessive kiss. His tongue dominating every part of your mouth. 

“Let’s have some fun Daddy.” You say with a small wink. He growls before snapping his fingers and you're both naked in your shared bedroom at the Bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


End file.
